Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Nissan GT Academy Team RJN '13
|manufacturer = Nissan |year = 2013 |drivetrain = |engine = FIA GT3-spec VR38DETT |torque = 510 lb·ft |power = 600 HP |pp = 609 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |length = 188.19 in |width = 80.15 in |height = 54 in |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 Nissan GT Academy Team RJN '13 is a race car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 6. The car was added in the game as part of Update 1.07, and before the release of Update 1.09, that made the car available on the dealerships, only the players that have managed to obtain the gold prize in the round 4 of GT Academy 2014 could obtain this car without hacking. Although the car doesn't show a driver number (replaced with "GT Academy 2014" stickers in the game, due to the car being first introduced as part of GT Academy 2014), it clearly appears to be the #35, driven by Lucas Ordóñez, Jann Mardenborough, Peter Pyzera, and Wolfgang Reip, who participated in the Pro-Am class of the 2013 24 Hours of Spa. The car finished the race in 7th place overall, achieving the 3rd place in its class. In-game description "Class Champion of the 2013 Blancpain Endurance Series, driven by GT Academy Graduates." The GT Academy is a competition in which "Gran Turismo" players are given a chance to become real life professional racing drivers. The project which started in 2008 in a collaboration between the Nissan Motor Company, Sony Computer Entertainment and Polyphony Digital, has successfully produced many professional drivers. You can see one proof of this success in the series participation of the "Nissan GT Academy Team RJN" in the 2013 Blancpain Endurance series, and the 2013 FIA-GT Championships. The car entered in the series was the 2013 spec Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3. Compared to the 2012 model, the power had been increased from 522 BHP to 542 BHP, the torque from 62.4 kgfm to 65.9 kgfm. The gear ratio was then of course optimised to match, canard winglets were added to the front, rear wing position was adjusted, and the suspension was reinforced to match the improved aerodynamics, making this a full evolution from the previous year. The drivers included the first GT Academy Champion Lucas Ordóñez, 2011 European Champion Jann Mardenborough, 2012 Russian Champion Mark Shulzhitskiy, European Champion Wolfgang Reip, North American Champion Steve Doherty, and Alex Buncombe. All drivers other than Buncombe were GT Academy graduates. The Blancpain Endurance series that started in 2011 allows FIA GT3 spec machines to compete in the race, and from 2012, one of the 3 great races of the world; the Spa 24 Hour Race was added to the series lineup. Team RJN fought the race using 2 cars, and their car number 35 achieved 3rd place in the Pro-Am class and 7th overall, marking a podium finish in this legendary race. The team then went on to secure more points in the Pro-Am class, achieving 2nd place in the final rankings for the season. Acquisition GT6 This car can be purchased for 350,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:FIA GT3 Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars